The pleasure obtained with swinging upon a traditional swing is well known in the art. For example, the ubiquitous ‘playsets’ found in many backyards, which have been available for many years in various incarnations, generally all include one or two common swings. Commonly available swings are typically structured with a plurality of downwardly extending support tethers and a seat. The seat is securely supported by a fixing of a first end of each tether to a side location of the seat or seat portion. The second end of the support tethers are often fixed to an overhead support structure, such as an overhead beam, from which the support tethers may swing back and forth as an individual is seated upon the seat of the swing.
When swinging upon a swing, it is common for an individual, especially when a youth, to swing higher and higher. Essentially, when an individual reaches a forward swinging apex, a substantially ‘layback position’ may be reached—which is generally quite enjoyable to the individual on the swing. However, to an onlooking parent or baby-sitter, such an activity can be somewhat unnerving. This is especially the case when an excessive forward motion leads to a slackening of the swing's support tethers (e.g., lengths of chain) and a ‘snapping’ action occurs that may significantly increase the load placed upon each tether. In an effort to enable less vigorous swinging to entertain individuals it would be helpful to provide a means to support an individual swinging upon a swing so that the individual may be safely supported (and somewhat constrained) in a layback position—even when not at the forward apex position of a swing's motion. Indeed, a most desirable structure would be simple, low cost, and actually enable a user to safely swing in a partially or slightly inverted position.
Accordingly, it would be most desirable to provide an improved swing, and or an attachment that may be coupled to an existing suspended swing either at an end user location, such as a park, playground, or backyard, or at a time of manufacture. A number of other characteristics, advantages, and or associated novel features of the present invention, will become clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. In particular, the embodiments included and described, have been chosen in order to best explain the principles, features, and characteristics of the invention, and its practical application, to thereby enable skilled persons to best utilize the invention and a wide variety of embodiments providable that are based on these principles, features, and characteristics. Accordingly, all equivalent variations possible are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.